


Баловство и шутки

by Bealltainn



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сцена в самолете из серии "А если бы Пьетро полетел с ними в Париж"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Баловство и шутки

— Ты можешь постоять на месте хотя бы две минуты? — раздраженно спрашивает Логан, допивая виски одним глотком. Ему не нравятся самолеты, слишком долго приходится восстанавливаться в случае падения, а от всполохов серебряного перед глазами его вот-вот начнет тошнить.  
— Две, — Пьетро оказавшись у него за спиной, выдыхает слова, почти касаясь губами мочки уха, — могу, — и в следующую секунду уже сидит в кресле напротив, беззаботный и спокойный. — Покажи еще раз.  
Логан пожимает плечами — чем бы дитя ни тешилось — и поворачивает одно из запястий чуть в сторону, чтобы не поцарапать ни себя, ни парнишку. Пьетро с любопытством подается вперед, внимательно разглядывая, как между костяшек пробиваются когти, медленно вспарывая кожу. Слишком медленно. Слишком завораживающе.  
— Можно потрогать? — спрашивает он и, не дожидаясь ответа, ведет пальцами по костяным пластинам. Логан не отдергивает руки и не находит причины отказать, по крайней мере, Пьетро больше не мельтешит по салону самолета. — Все-таки это мерзко.  
Когти втягиваются, оставляя крошечные ранки; Пьетро видит, как их края смыкаются, скрывая алое нутро.  
— Больно выпускать их каждый раз?  
— Я привык, — Логан кладет ладонь на подлокотник, расслабляя пальцы. Пьетро задумчиво улыбаясь, наклоняется, проводит горячим влажным языком по ложбинке между костяшками указательного и среднего пальца, где только что срослась кожа.  
— Ты что творишь? — шипит Логан. Зрачки расширены, на лице написано возмущение.   
— Балуюсь, — отвечает Пьетро лукаво и оглядывается через плечо на Чарльза и Эрика. — Я сомневаюсь, что их можно отвлечь сейчас, уж слишком они заняты... шахматами.  
Иногда Логан жалеет, что не бьет детей, потому что с данным экземпляром это просто необходимая мера.  
— Ты меня убьешь, если я тебя поцелую?  
— Определенно, да.  
— А если после этого я не буду доставать тебя до конца полета? — у Пьетро очаровательная улыбка и ямочки на щеках, и разрешение ему на самом деле не очень то и нужно. Он прихватывает губами губы Логана, быстро, мимолетно, едва ощутимо и отстраняется. — Мы были знакомы в том твоем будущем?  
— Ты собирался оставить меня в покое.  
— Когда ты ответишь.  
— Сейчас.  
— Нет, — Логан обреченно вздыхает. Как он мог забыть, что нельзя верить этому наглецу на слово?!  
— Были.  
— И какой я там? — Пьетро забирается в кресло с ногами, собираясь выслушать потрясающую историю своей жизни. Логан бессильно сжимает кулаки, думая, что сказать, чтобы парень, наконец, отстал.  
— Целуешься значительно лучше, — наконец, отвечает он, ухмыляясь. Пьетро вздыхает, смущенно прикусывая нижнюю губу, и замолкает. Он надеется, что это не было шуткой.


End file.
